


Forever Team Minato

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [33]
Category: Naruto
Genre: just...Team Minato feels?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Ha, all the time! That’s just what happens when you’re teaching the next generation.</em> The words came easily, as if the man was standing there next to the memorial and just watch, patiently waiting to hear whatever else that may be said.</p>
<p>It should probably be worrying how vivid these…hallucinations were but really, it was just a relief to still be part of the team in a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m back,” there was no response but then, that was expected given that a memorial couldn’t speak back. “It’s been a bit longer then usual, huh? Sorry…I didn’t expect things to get so…hectic, I suppose.”

A sigh sounded as a hand dragged through hair. “They made me a sensei- I’m actually going to meet them after this. I never really thought I’d be one- it was something that I always imagined that you would be, Obito.” Here the tone became wistful. “Your energy would be good with dealing with kids. Ne, Sensei, did we ever make you feel old with our antics?”

_Ha, all the time! That’s just what happens when you’re teaching the next generation._ The words came easily, as if the man was standing there next to the memorial and just watch, patiently waiting to hear whatever else that may be said.

It should probably be worrying how vivid these…hallucinations were but really, it was just a relief to still be part of the team in a way.

“I got your son as a student, Sensei- Obito’s little cousin, your _Itachi-chan_ ’s otouto. Also a civilian girl. They remind me of us, you know? The energetic boy crushing on the girl who is in turn enamored with the broody genius. Though they’re different also.

Sakura-chan is very much aware of Naruto-kun’s crush- not that your son’s very subtle about that Sensei, it seems he really does take after Kushina more- and is very…adamant about her rejections. Naruto-kun doesn’t have something like the Sharingan to strive for so, while he also wants to prove himself to those that call him failure, he does it with more…creativity then Obito. Sasuke-kun…he-…he’s very motivated, he tends to get tunnel vision and sees himself as above his teammates but he can work with them.” Another sigh, though this one was more tired then the first.

_Don’t stop there,_ Obito’s ghost laughed, _tell us more- did you give them the bell test?_

“Yeah.” The word was fond and nostalgic. “I did give them the bell test. They completely failed at first, it was kind of amusing- they were like ninken pups trying to complete their first mock-mission.  Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan hid but Naruto-kun…he called me out then rushed straight ahead like it was some kind of samurai duel. Naruto-kun fell for traps easily and Sakura-chan was susceptible to low ranked genjutsu. Sasuke-kun did better, in a way, but his pride will get him in real trouble some day. They only passed after Naruto-kun was tied to the log.”

_Aw, man._ Obito laughed in surprised delight. _I can’t believe you actually tied one of them to a log! Sensei’s son at that!_

A smile threatened when Sensei laughed, _It’s good that you’re not giving special treatment just because he’s my son! Now, what about D-Ranks?_

A groan threatened, “Your son Sensei, just- your son. The trouble he gets into. We go walk Inuzuka dogs and he gets dragged through a field of explosives. We clean up a river and he get’s dragged down a waterfall. We get a job weeding and he pulls out the wrong plants. It’s almost _painful_. I’m worried that I’ll take them on a C-Rank only to find out that it’s actually an A-Rank.”

_It can’t be that bad._ Obito insisted.

Sensei smiled, _Even if it does happen, I have faith that you’re more then capable of protecting them._

A smile came but there was no comment beyond continuing. “I have to drop off vegetables for Naruto-kun and switch them out with his instant ramen for him to eat healthy. I have to push Sakura-chan into eating more then what her ‘diet’ calls for, I worry she’s going to pass out if we ever do a mission more straining then a D-Rank. Sasuke-kun I have to remind him to eat, sometimes he forgets when he’s training.”

_Maybe they should call you Kaachan instead of Sensei._ Obito teased.

“Idiot.” The word was fond though so it only got a laugh.

_You should go or you’ll be late._ Sensei said.

_**Later** you mean. Of all the bad habits to pick up from Obito, it had to be the lateness?_

Obito glared playfully. _Oi! I’m an awesome role model!_

_Terrible time-keeper._ The final ghost of the team stood, leaning against the memorial but angled at Obito. _How is that a good role model?_

A smile. “They’re right Obito- I have to go.”

Rin left, grinning at Obito’s sputtering, Sensei’s laughter and Kakashi’s teasing.


	2. The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself

_“The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward.”_

**\- Steve Maraboli**

.

* * *

.

When Obito died, Rin didn't speak for a month when the dust settled and they were finally allowed to _stop_ and _think_ about what it meant to lose their teammate.

She explained to Minato-sensei what happened when he showed up _(silencing that ugly, selfish part of her that wanted to scream- wanted to say it was his fault because if Kakashi had known that throwing the kunai would summon their sensei then surely,_ surely _Obito would have survived some way- wanted him to get angry with_ her _because she had been captured and if she hadn't then Obito wouldn't have died because they wouldn't need to go into that cave to save her-)_ then went on to give her briefing when they returned to the village, faced the swarm of people asking about the eye transplant _("You had no right," they told her and she just smiled because it was the truth but it was what Obito had wanted and how could she deny her dying friend?)_ before going on to speak of her childhood friend at the ceremony where Sensei carved _'Uchiha Obito'_ into the memorial stone. Then she just-

Shut. _Down_.

Oh, she still did her work- Rin was on rotation at the hospital, Kakashi was relearning what he could do now with a Sharingan eye and Sensei was off making a name for himself across the Elemental Nations- and she still trained- because she was never, _never never ever_ , going to let herself be the reason for her friend's death again- but. Rin did not talk, not even when she was alone, and she only saw her friends when they came to the hospital with an injury because she was withdrawing, trying to deal with her guilt over breaking her team and regret over not knowing how Obito felt and the feeling of _he's gone, he's gone and now something's missing and I don't know what to do, please someone-_

Rin did not see Kakashi and only half of it was because she didn't think she'd be able to keep it together if they ran into each other (Kakashi didn't need to deal with her issues when he was facing angry Uchiha, people wanting to deploy the jōnin who lead a technically successful mission that dealt a blow to enemy forces and forced to remember everything whenever he looked in the mirror-), the other half was because _Kakashi_ wasn't dealing well with everything (the eye, the Uchiha, the potential deployment, the need to relearn how to fight, the fact that Obito pushed _him_ out of the way-) and she felt guilty for not even _trying_. For not somehow, someway being able to just _make it better_ for Kakashi.

 _"Your patients are important."_ they were taught when they started learning healing. _"But you can't help them if your not taking care of yourself, look after yourself first so you can put the pieces back together-"_ So she was looking after herself, trying to move on because she _had_ to help Kakashi but she couldn't yet- and _why wasn't she good enough!?_

Then Minato-sensei came back, whispers of _1000_ and _Yellow Flash_ and even the occasional _Yondaime_ following him, and kidnapped the both of them and sat them down.

"You're both hurting," He told them, kind yet still directly targeting the issue. "And you don't want to hurt each other, that's admirable but it won't work." Sensei said, letting a pause settle for emphasis before continuing. "Isolating yourselves only gives you more time to dwell, on regrets and all the 'what ifs' that will drive you mad if you think on them too much. Sometime," Sensei smiled, a tired yet kind smile. "The best way to help yourself is to help others."

(To this day she still wondered if helping _them_ is what helped Sensei get over Obito's death.)

.

* * *

_It's not your fault_ , Obito tells her- tells them, _I knew what I was doing. I_ chose _it- it's none of yours' faults so stop trying to take all the credit!_

And Rin laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Be honest. When did you realize the speaker was Rin? Right at the start when I didn’t write ‘he’ or ‘him’ or ‘Kakashi’? Or at the very end? Did the mention of ninken throw you off?


End file.
